First trouble
by legendary white wing
Summary: And if things had started otherwise


First trouble

On the day of their fifteenth birthday, the four ninja turtle brothers were able for the first time to come up to the surface to discover the great and beautiful city of New York, it was immediately understood that it was not necessary to be discovered by what Humans were afraid of them.  
During this evening the turtle tasted their first pizza and Donnie fell in love with a young girl who was abducted by a strange man in black, he decided to go to his rescue but unfortunately the turtle did not know very well fight in team, Donnie went in pursuit followed by Leo and Raph, Mikey recovered from a good shot he had received and a black guy was there  
\- you think you tough, but are you tough enough to resist the fury of my nunchaku!  
Mikey choked the shot but it did not matter, he decided to flee but the black man pursued him and Mikey found himself stuck in a dead end he tried to protect himself with the blade of his kusarigama but another black man, Attacked by surprise and knocked him poor Mikey was kidnapped without his brother seeing him.  
Donnie, Raph and Leo had not been able to catch up with the truck; he went back to look for Mikey but he was not there  
\- ha ha really funny Mikey, this is not the time to play out your hiding place!  
\- I do not know you but I do not like too much when there is no answer!  
\- MIKEY, MIKEY ARE YOU THERE ?  
\- I do not like guys!  
\- ho look at the ground are his nunchaku!  
\- ho no ... .Mikey was also removing it !  
\- ..how we will explain this to master Splinter!  
\- we must tell him the truth ... and especially we must save our little brother!  
\- if his guys ever hurt him, he'll pay dearly for it!  
He went home  
\- ha my sons so this first outing? But where is Michelangelo?  
\- Master our first exit is really bad, we visited the city until we see a girl with her father being caught by strange black guy, Donnie wanted to intervene but we was not very effective Young girl was to take in a van and Mikey his alone found to do has black guys who are staying on the spot and without one can do whatever it is removed!  
\- WHAT? You mean that human on kidnapper Michelangelo!  
\- yes .. we are really sorry master, Donnie that idea to intervene alone it was not very clever!  
\- I would have done very well if any one had not ... ..ho is true is not here...poor Mikey!  
\- we will save him, master we must fix our error and especially we need to be more efficient team!  
\- you will need a leader indeed!  
\- I want to be a leader!  
\- I beat you the last time it should be me!  
\- surely not, I'm smarter than you all reunited!  
\- its a difficult decision I will retire to meditate, will be Léonardo!  
\- without rancor Raph?  
\- I do not care !  
He went back to town and found a building that had the same logo that was on the van and he waited and he saw it arrive with a man who was driving, it down the street but the guy was armed and tried to flee but the turtle Had to have it and to make him say or was detained the girl and their little brother and he went to the place to observe

\- mm there are at least a good twenty to mount guard!  
\- what we waiting guys Mikey his in there and I can not even imagine what he's doing to him!  
\- easy Raph we need a plan of action to save them otherwise we will never see them again!  
\- Leo ... I'm afraid for him!  
\- we're all afraid of Raph but I promise you we'll get him out of it, him and the girl, Donnie you will know how to make us climb to the wall!  
\- no problem !  
He went back to the lair Donnie set to work and Leo prepared his plan and when he finished he went to see his master to tell him that he would do everything to bring Mikey back, Splinter had confidence in him and he himself would not have imagined that the First exit of his sons were going to happen as badly.  
Donnie had finished and he was going back to the building and he had created a diversion thanks to the van he had taken to the guy and he could quietly climb to the wall and he entered  
\- ok we're there, Raph, Donnie go free girl I'll get Mikey!  
\- be careful !  
Leo run into the long corridor suddenly he heard a scream it was Mikey, Leo followed his voice leading him to a door where he saw his brother tied on a table and he seemed unconscious and the black guys went him Injecting something Leo did not wait to know that it was he broke the door and threw a shuriken on the syringe which burst into a thousand pieces then he attacked the black guys who was ko all and he detached his little brother And tried to wake him up  
\- Mikey, come on Mikey I know you're hear me, wake up little brother I beg you do not do that .. MIKEY!  
\- mm Le .. Leo!  
\- ho sniff thank my god, tell me you have nothing!  
\- I am good thank you big brother, where are the others?  
\- he will need us, he is going to release the girl!  
\- in case let's go to !  
Happy to have been able to save Mikey, Leo with him returned to help his brother who fought robots, this place inhabitant of the extraterrestrial robot which was not banal but nothing stopped our four brother who managed to save the girl but unfortunately his father was And he promised the girl named April to help him because it was their duty and he went home.  
\- My sons, ho Michelangelo god thank you you are alive I thought the worst had happened to you!  
\- all is ok master, I am there!  
\- Thank you Leonardo!  
\- his normal father for me it was no way you were still losing a loved one and especially it no way for me to lose the most precious of my brothers!  
Mikey smiles at him but he knows that other troubles will happen to him but he knows that his brother will always be there for him.

END


End file.
